Rose perfume
by Future-Of-Summer
Summary: Mirai gets a parcel from her sister in the states. Akihito wants to ask Mirai out on a date and seems like Hiroomi's sister complex is fading due to the new commer. (Note: the chapter is filled with roses so be careful)
1. Rose Spilled Perfume

A/N: wanted to try something new~ so not a lot of people read but I had this story in my head for days so here it goes. Also edited it's spelling corrections.

Chapter 1: letter

Mirai was just coming out of her small house and as she opened the mail box the sweet smell of rose essence from supposed one of the letters inside. She searched for the letter _it couldn't be... could it? _she thought to her self. Finding a parcel which smelled of the roses, looking for the address. Besides wanting to read it she was going to be late and so, brought it to school.

The class was filled with the smell of the parcel. A student in front of Mirai sneezed because it was so strong. after classes Mirai rushed to the literary clubroom as she walks the hallways are fill with faint smell of it. Almost immediately the club room is blasted with the smell of rose essence. The four members and the visitor: Hiroomi, Mitsuki, Sakura, Akihito and Ai were hit with such sweet smells from the pink haired spirit warrior's bag.

"Kuriyama-san what is that smell? It smells sweet like Ayaka's perfume" said Ai. Mirai set her bag on the table and took the parcel out. Akihito and Hiroomi had to cover their noses because it was so strong. Inside the box which was concealed by brown wrapping paper was a small bottle with the cover, a note which said "spilled some on the letter, sorry -Big sis" and a letter. "Kuriyama-san? who sent that?" asked Mitsuki.

"My sister" They looked in disbelief of she having a sister and Izumi also said she was the sole survivor of the clan. "my sister and I lived in the countryside where she made perfumes, grew flowers, an orchard and also knitted clothing like sweaters, cardigans, baby outfits and blankets, she was talented and then around 3 years before I came here she was asked to go to the States to learn more, improve and maybe setup a shop there but she promised to come back before her 17th birthday before staying in Japan for the rest of her life" Mirai sighed. Akihito wondered about if she wore glasses or not, while Hiromi wondered if she looked anything like Mirai.

Later Marai showed a picture of her and her sister taken earlier last year. Her sister had long pink hair, honey-colored eyes and DID NOT wear glasses. "Her name is Yuki Kuriyama, she's the head of our clan but apparently Izumi-neesan hadn't looked into that possibility" Mirai said while everyone crowded around her. "oh year Kuriyama-san what did the letter say?" Mitsuki asked. Mirai hadn't even looked into that so she quickly looked at the rose stained paper. "It says she's coming this week end with... a lot of stuff"

Chapter End

(please review because I might not notice something amiss with how I type these chapters)


	2. Stranger

A/N: Thank you Zelnaga for the review and advice. Anyway hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Yuki's POV

"Hi Mira I'm just on my way home from the airport...okay I'll see you"

I kept thinking _how much longer will I tell lies to Mirai? I can't anymore! It hurts not telling her who our father is. I'm lingering on the fact that I can keep this a secret anymore. the truth is the "secret" is much __**much **__worse than I thought. Moreover my secret is going to be found out soon_. _This mark on my collarbone has weakened a great deal._

"Hey we're here" said the driver. I got down in front of the giant house that was left abandoned long ago. The name plate had gotten very old and it was quite hard to read the 'Kuriyama Yuki and Mirai' I took my bags down and went inside. _damm this old house does it__** have**__ to have youmu inside? _just then I heard a woman.

"Hey what are you doing on my property?" I seamed to have startled her a little. Just then a grade 'C' youmu came out of a corner. _how troublesome_ i remove my bandages and bracelets then, My blood red scythe just wraps it self around my wrist in a whim it understands what I want to do.

Splat, splatter, the remaining of the youmu goes and the woman gets up and asks a question

"Are you Mirai's sister?" just then plunk, a youmu stone falls to the floor. The seal breaks out and spreads over my body glowing a soft powder.

"Aghhhh AHhhh *heavy breathing* oww ow owww aghh" I suddenly cough out blood. _Damm this seal! Why did it go weak after taking out a weak youmu?_

"are you alright?" she asks again. I nod painfully, wiping off the rest of the blood from the edge of my lips. Then darkness overlaps my vision, then I fall.

Shizuku's POV

The girl smelled like Mirai's bag a few days ago. When she fainted, I panicked but it seamed she would be okay because her blood as if someone told it to go home, it went back into the cut on her hand. I bandage it and put her bracelets back on before carrying her to Ayaka's.

Ayaka's shop...

"is there anything wrong with her?" I ask curiously. Ayaka's calm demeanor was interrupted by a seal like mark on her collarbone "She is... A-a-a ha-half yo-youmu!" Ayaka said which shocked me.

"But didn't the book say if a person is half youmu she/he couldn't be a spirit warrior only one or the other?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes but in her case it's different. She has the cursed blood which I suspect forced her to be one. To carry out the duties of the last remaining two. Moreover this seal is somehow weakened. Only Izumi-san had seen something like this before...but I'm sure she wrote notes about the meetings" I nodded "so to the Nase's house then?" Ayaka shook her head

"let's ask Hiroomi see if he's seen any of his sister's notes or not"

Chapter end


End file.
